


Late night talks

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: #night #macdeau #restroom #call, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Probably all of us know the feeling when you just can sleep and it's late. Late night. Do you have friend like Justin? Sorry, boyfriend like Justin? No? Sad life.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 13





	Late night talks

In Paris it was night, in Ottawa not. Justin thought about calling his small Manu, but Manu could sleep now.  
-Fuck it. I have only one life.- Justin unlocked his phone. One minute later he was calling Emmanuel.  
*  
-Fuck anyone who is calling me now.- said Manu, showering. He came out of the shower and took a peek; if there was an unimportant person, he wouldn't answer. But Justin was calling.  
-Yeeess ?  
-Hi... Have I woke you up?  
-No. I'm showering now.- Manu entered the shower.  
-Really ?  
-Yeah.  
-But it's already night in France. Late night. 2 AM.  
-And...?  
-It's late. You should sleep now.  
-You call me so you did hope I wasn't sleeping.  
Emmanuel came out the shower and took a towel.   
-Yeah... But it doesn't change the fact there's too late for being awake. In France. At Élysée.   
Emmanuel laughed and looked into the mirror. He was perfect. Almost. Except wet hair he was perfect.   
-I'm an adult Justin. I can care about myself.   
-I'm not sure you can. You're not sleeping yet and it's reallyyyy late.   
-You're repeating this and repeating- Manu was really annoyed - "it's late" "you should sleep now" blah blah blah... Haven't you got your own problems? I'm not your son, Justin. I can care, I can care about myself. Try to understand this.   
-But you could call me daddy sometimes...   
-Don't start it.   
-Why ? I bet you're enjoying this sort of calls as much as I do.   
-It's too late for this...   
-Now it's too late? It's ridiculous Manu, really...   
-Justin...  
-You can hang up... Always... But you don't do this...   
\- What do you mean?   
The ton of Justin's voice scared him. The effect he has on him scared him.   
-Aren't your pants to tight now? Don't be scared and let yourself enjoy it... As much as I am...   
-Stop.   
-Manuuu- Justin moaned.- My sweet croissant...   
-Really ? Sweet croissant?   
Justin was gasping over the phone.   
-Fuck.- Manu said when he touched his cock.   
-And about my too tight pants- he said to Justin- they aren't to tight, because I haven't got ones.   
-Shit. Manu.  
Manu was about to give Justin what he wanted, but suddenly he changed his mind. He stopped touching himself and said:  
-Emmm... Justin ? Are you still there? I'm about to go to bed.... I'm soooo- he yawned, of course unnatural, just to tease Justin.   
-No, fucking not... not fuck...ing now! Emmanuel! - Canadian PM moaned- Emmanuel, I need you, oh my sweet baby, croissant...   
-You call me croissant again and I hang up.   
-No, no, no, no my sweet crois.... olive bottle.... Oh god.   
-Olive bottle? Really? What it would be called? Manu oil?   
Justin came with full force. It took a while before he answered.   
-Yes, Manu oil. It would be perfect oil. I'd buy one and look every morning on it and then,-  
-Yeah, yeah I understand. You have an oil kink or something. How are things going in Canada?   
-Don't change the topic, we both know you're the one with oil kink and you're just getting wet.   
They shared a laugh.   
And then was silent.   
Really silent.   
-Soooooo, you have to go to sleep?   
-Yup.   
-And I am not helping?   
-Yup.   
-And you can stop saying yup?   
-Yup.   
-Really? Ugh, sometimes I don't understand why I love you.   
-Because you're..... emmmm......mental sick? Is there a language with a good word for it?   
-Don't know, don't know.   
-Guess any of us can make our conversation more interesting, right?   
-Of course we can. You're still in restroom, naked?   
-Yeah, but I didn't mean it.   
-I want to kiss you now and take your dick in my mouth. You need it, I feel it. I'd suck you off and you'd cry for me. You'd moan my name and come with full force, as I did some time ago. It wouldn't take long. - at this moment Manu would protest, but unfortunately he was enjoying Justin's words too much- You'd cry for me and beg me but I'd be strong. Aren't you enjoying this too much? I can hear you very clear.   
-No...Oh god! No... Keep goin'....   
-I don't know if I can. You should be sleeping....   
-Pleeeaaaaseee..... Justin! Mon Dieu ! Justin pleaseee, Justin, Justin.... Justin, oh god...!   
Justin laughed.   
-I really thought you're the quiet type. Guess I must change my opinion.   
-Justin! For fuck's sake! Keep going, pleaseee!   
-Okay, okaaay. No reason to be so angry.   
-There is... a big.... reason...   
-I'd suck you off and when you'd come I'd fuck you so hard you'd remember it for a week. So hard that even my dick would hurt. We'd be in pain. In pain but happy. Satisfied. Wet from sweat. Wet, satisfied and happy.   
-Oh god yes! I'm coming!   
-No need for screaming! Manu...   
Manu came and screamed Justin's name so loud, that Justin was almost deaf for a moment.   
Manu heard the door opening and he had no time to even pretend anything is normal.   
-I need to hang up, Jus. - he only said.   
-Emmanuel? Why are you screaming at 2.30 in the morning? What's wrong? - Brigitte came to the restroom to discover unholy mess Manu has maken.  
-I can explain it... Really - President felt he was in a big trouble.   
-Emmanuel! Why is your sperm all over the floor? Why is your phone in your hand? Who were you talking with? Are you cheating on me?!   
-Calm down! Calm down! No, I'm not ummm cheating on you. I just ummm.... I have jerked myself off and..... about my phone...   
-Yes?   
-I was about to check the hour when you came.   
-Hahaahaa, really funny.   
-I don't think so.   
-You're sleeping on the couch today - the order was painful, but no power could change it- and you'll be sleeping on the couch unless you say me the truth.   
\- But... Brigitte...   
Manu was now alone in the restroom. He had to make a decision. Sleeping on a couch or telling truth? The future was dark.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a word I was thinking about when I wrote "mental sick" - zjebany. Unfortunately I don't know an English word for it.  
Btw if you see a mistake, write about it. It will really help.


End file.
